User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Ring vs The Grudge- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
Here it is, the second installment in the storm of finishing up Season 1- Samara Morgan , the young girl who met a tragic fate and now shows a clip to people 'cause she's kind of a dick from the Ring, battles against Kayako Saeki , the ghosty goo from The Grudge, to see who's the better ghostly girl. I know I already did a battle with ghosts back at the beginning of the series, but this felt like a nice matchup and I wanted to do more battles that didn't have creepypasta characters (Kinda funny cause the next battle has a creepypasta character) Point aside, this suggestion comes to us from MultiSuperVids II, and Lakuita, but MSV suggested it a long time ago and he was the original, and Lak really only suggested it because of the preview, so he didn't make the "YOU DECIDE" picture (oh boo-hoo) Point aside, let's get started! Cast Kayako Saeki- Michelle Phan (I think she could pull it off) Toshio Saeki- MattyBRaps (I dislike him aswell, I just couldn't think of anyone better) Samara Morgan (Young)- Angela Trimbur (Couldn't think of anyone better) Samara Morgan (Old)- Kimmy Gatewood (Once again, couldn't think of anyone better) Starting beat- Buried Alive Wait, what? Introduction 0:00 (A young girl is slowly sneaking through a dimly lit house, with creaking floorboards, obviously abandoned… she is nervous…) 0:07 'Epic Rat BATTLES of Horrorrrr… (The girl turns and sees a television, as it turns on with a static screen. She gasps and hides behind a wall) '''0:20 '''VS… (The girl starts running into the room where Samara is still exiting the television screen, to show…) BEGIN! The Battle '(0:27) Kayako: BOO! Time to be frozen in fear when I’m teleporting through you, leaving your pieces in flames, Kayako is back, though, and she’ll school you through a novel, a movie, and an online game, Because I hold a Grudge with scares against this ball of sludge and hair, take her into captivity, A little witch of a bitch who’s as scary as something from Paranormal Activity! We’re at your door, we become your cats, brat, we’re in your windows, dreams and photographs! If you think your water manipulation can take on this reincarnation, then hear my laugh! (RAHAHAHA!) Your neck and head twist if you try to resist, ‘cause if you wanna play sneaky, shit’s gonna get freaky, We’ll see if the undead can cry with this ugly wrench, ‘cause Before You Die, You See Saeki! Second beat starts (0:15) Samara: This redundant, summoned someone won’t be so sudden with her judgment- Now she’s being hunted, I see your kind doing dances on the streets in London, Let me rub in that you’re kind is over abundant, and if you wanna see me get repugnant, Try and cheat me in this battle, LIKE YOU CHEATED YOUR OWN HUSBAAAAND! (GAAAH!) I skipped over all the scenes where you were on screens, its only fun when your son, Is the one haunting those teens, you’re boring! I didn’t even like your appearance in Pokemon! Your verse isn’t threatening! I see that spew all the way both to and through to the Ring 2! GAAAH! SHE WANTED THIS ATTACK AND NOW SHE’S GETTING IT! I FOUND YOU! (0:44) Kayako: You’d better run, Samara, no bear can save you this time, you’d better go find your dolly! I’ll change the channel on this T.V. Creepy, and send her running back to Mommy! When it comes to wrinkly, crinkly whining wmvs, you are simply the worst! (Kayako says this next line in an old woman voice to mock Samara) Your victims all have seven days, ''BUT YOU ONLY HAVE ‘TILL THE END OF THIS VERSE! '(0:59) Samara:' I’ll kill Max, and Rachel and Noah and Aiden and Katie if it means I get to put you to shame! Crapping on your dragging on movie with a plot as complicated as pronouncing your full name! Dealing with a life full of abuse, execution, confusion, suicide, you’ll be in your bed tonight, scared, But don’t bother trying to sleep, I’ll just follow you and kill you in your deepest of nightmares! ''(Music stops, as Kayako back was facing Samara Turns around as her eyes light up and her faces melts her body down into… Toshio Saeki! ) (1:14) Toshio: Stop pretending that you stand a chance against this legend you’re offending, We won Best Frightening Performance while your movie didn’t have an ending! So scream while you have the chance else we’ll Find You and put nails in your eyes! Flip a script on this pixie bitch and have her reimpaled and reinstitutionalized! (BOO!) (1:29) Samara: So, the crazy-baby abused loser showed up to battle against this? It’s time to have fun! But this pathetic SCP isn’t frightening, you got yourself murdered by your dad in a bathtub! But this Orphan that I’m versin will see me worsen if he tries to face me, that I’m certain Don’t act tough, you killin’ kindergartner, you didn’t actually attack a single person! (Samara, Kayako and Toshio are all in the house now, looking like they are about to strike, but a lighting bolt thunders outdoors, and a figure appears in front of the window, dressed in a slightly ripped white gown, with moldy looking skin and crazy black hair.) Third beat starts (0:28) ???: This fight has been entertaining to watch, but there’s no running this time… So allow me to twist my neck completely backwards AND DISH OUT SOME RHYMES! (As the mysterious figure says this, her head completely rotates backwards to reveal… PAZUZU !) (0:33) Pazuzu (Regan): I’m possessed by demons that you three wish you could be but I’m still in my prime! Toshio, YOUR MOTHER SUCKS COCKS IN HELL, YOU SHALL ROT WITH HER, FAITHLESS SLIME! Kayako, what’s up with your name, you’re about to be put to shame, prepare TO GET MAIMED! SAMARA, YOU CAN’T ESCAPE THESE FLAMES, YOU’RE ALL IN MY SCARY MAZE GAME! So PUT DOWN THE PHONE, MORGAN, AS I PERMANENTLY DISABLE YOUR TELEVISION, I’M NOW THE ONE MAKING DECISIONS, AS YOU THREE ARE NOW PULLED IN MY EXCISION! Think I’m dispersed without a human host? Nope, I’ll just keep coming back, can’t shut me out! While you are rotting at the bottom of a well and you two are confined to haunting just one house! (Pazuzu leaves Regan’s body and reveals his true form) (0:58) Pazuzu: Three ghosts can’t stand to this demon, you’re all too similar, I’m both Insidious and Sinister, No need to mock Morgan’s lack of an ending, for I am this poorly written Trinity’s FINISHER! (HAHAHAHAHA!) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEE! EPIC RAT- (Logo does a full 360 with a disgusting bone breaking noise) BATTLES oF hOrRORRRR Outro Who won? Samara Morgan Kayako Saeki/Toshio Saeki Pazuzu Next Battle: Category:Blog posts